Cheap illusions, rivalries, and a quest
by ReveredMage
Summary: This is my version of Jasper's story, as he left the book early on. Please read this, and tell me what you think. I had to write this for my English class, so it would be great to see some reviews! Updated: 01.09.07


Cheap illusions, a rivalry, and a quest

Havnor Isle, one of the fairest, richest isle's in all of Earthsea. The place where the grass is greener than ever, the animals plumper and healthier than ever, and the place where the water is cleaner and sweeter than ever. Very wealthy merchants inhabit the isle. One of which was called Enwit, of the Domain of Eolg. Enwit lived on the highest hill on the isle because he was the most powerful merchant in Earthsea. He lived in a house that seemed to be from a fairy-tale. This particular house was built long before Enwit's time. It was crafted out of pure black granite, having runes carved all along the upper walls (Which protected the house and its inhabitants from evil and any sort of misfortune). Tall spiral stone columns, with a thin layer of gold entwined with thin silver bits crafted to look like ivy, supported the house. If one were to venture near this place, they would soon be spell-bound by their surroundings. The columns were one of the first things to catch your eyes because of their great height. There was not a blade of grass out of place, or a single fourfoil on the lawn. Two marvelous fountains were crafted out of pure silver. They resembled the mythical sea god, Hydra. Rubies the size of your palm were the eyes and sharp ivory shards were the teeth. The scales weren't noticed unless you were close enough to see every single detail. As you got closer, you would see the tiny, beautiful oval sapphires that formed the scales. Looking straight at the statue without knowing that it was a statue, would strike one's heart with overwhelming fear, causing it to skip a beat. The pathway was one of the most stunning things that you would ever see in your life. Every kind of gem was there. Rubies, sapphires, opals, pearls, black onyx, emeralds, diamonds, topaz, and many other gems that were so old that they didn't even have a name. If one were to try to steal one of these gems, they would soon find that they have been cursed. It you were cursed, you would soon die a very painful death. No one knows what exactly kills you. The town's residents had many theories. Some say that a giant demon from another dimension will jump out and eat you; others say that you fall terribly ill, with a very high fever, blindness, inability to talk, entire body numbness, body convulsions, and you fall into a deep sleep. Few knew if these rumors were true, and even less wanted to find out. The gems formed beautiful patterns, and despite the age of the path, not a gem was missing, out of place, or scratched. The last thing that one would notice would be the doors. They were 7ft of pure solid gold, with bronze hinges and silver handles. These doors also had tiny silver runes on them. These one made sure that someone who wasn't invited couldn't enter.

Enwit was a very charming young man. Just turning 25, he was both tall and broad. His dark black hair fell neatly to his jaw, enhancing his red-brown skin and his sky blue eyes. He was dressed in black velvet robes, and carrying an Elkwood staff tipped with an everstone he truly looked stunning. He also wore chocolate brown hard leather shoes laced with night black string.

Walking down the many corridors, his light footsteps falling on the cool, stone floor, Enwit kept thinking to himself over and over, _I have everything that I could ever want, yet I'm still so unhappy. Why?!_

Yet, today was different. Today, he would find his answer. Of this, Enwit was sure. There was a difference in his mind. It was as if...a voice was trying to tell him something. Sighing, Enwit went into the study. Sitting down, I opened my mouth, and said "Jeeves." Enwit in a smooth tone.

Jeeves had been in the Eolg household for many years now. Enwit had hired him when he inherited the house. Jeeves, like Enwit, had bronze skin, dark hair, and green eyes.

Walking into the room, almost as soon as Enwit opened his mouth, Jeeves answered, "Yes?"

"I've been thinking..." Enwit hesitated, "You are truly happy, are you not old friend? Answer me this question...What makes you so happy?"

Smiling a faint smile, Jeeves replied, "Everyday I wake up to my smiling wife, and the laughter of my two daughters. I have a cheerful breakfast with them, and then come here to resume my daily chores. I see you everyday, and I am all too proud to be in your service. You pay me very fairly, and treat me like family. Once the day is over, I have my family to return home too." Taking a deep breath, Jeeves smiled again.

Brooding, over what Jeeves had told him, Enwit finally said, "I see...Then that means...---!" With a deep intake of breath, I finally understood why I was so glum. I didn't have a family! I had everything else, but no one to greet me when I returned home, and no children either. _I finally get it! How could I have been so stupid!_ Looking up, I said to Jeeves, "Thank you for everything you have done for me, old friend. Come. Let us be on our way to town. I wish to see my long time, child-hood friend, Tieran."

Suddenly, Jeeves let out one of his rare laughs. "Master Enwit, you speak like an old man. You are hardly 25, and I am only 29. You are still young. Come. Let's go to town now." Walking toward the front doors, Jeeves left the room.

_Right you are, old friend, right you are. _I thought gratefully. _Always have the right answers. _With that, I left the room.

As we left my manor, I quickly said the words to activate the charms of protection on the house, and then started to head toward town.

"Are we walking today, Enwit?" asked Jeeves.

"Yes. I've decided that I need the fresh air." I replied. "Let's move on."

Walking down the hill toward town, I was once again, lost in thought. _What if I don't find anyone? What if I spend my life alone, without any children? _Sighing, I continued toward town.

"Master Enwit?"

"Huh...?" was all I said in response. Collecting myself, I looked over. Jeeves had a worried look on his face. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"You've been awfully silent, and well, you've had a rather scary look on your face."

"Oh. I-I've been thinking about many things. I'm all right now. Thanks for your concern, Jeeves. Go home early for the day, okay?"

"Thank you for your generosity, Master Enwit." With that, Jeeves left

Smiling, I finally reached the small town. _Well, off to the inn_. I thought calmly.

As I entered the inn, the familiar sound of many voices and the many different smells arose around me. The voices of many familiar people, and the smells of the cooking food reminded me of the inn's name. "The blazing dragon". Defiantly the perfect name for the inn. With so many people around, it was never boring, and new things happened everyday. The inn it's self was very old. It was made well over 100 years ago. Crafted out of pure elk-wood, it was a surprise that it hadn't rotted yet. The truth to this was, the people who originally built it soaked the wood in special oil for many years. By doing so, the wood was immune to fires, leaking, and rotting. The rest of the building was like any other inn, for the most part. Yet, it was a little cleaner, a little cozier, and a little friendlier.

Walking over to a table, I pulled out one of the many straight backed wooden chairs. Heaving a sigh, I waved my hand in the air. Tapping my hands on the wooden table, I heard Tieran loud booming voice, and his pounding foot steps.

"Just a minute! Just a minute!" Tieran cried loudly, "Take your seats. Calm down! Hey! You! No fighting!"

Laughing silently to my self, I ceased drumming my fingers on the table. _Just like always._ I thought.

"Ah! Enwit! It's so good to see you!" Tieran cried as he gave me one of his bear-like hugs. "When was the last time we had a good drink? Wait one sec, I'll go get you one." With that, he was off, swinging his mighty body with him. Now, Tieran wasn't a fat man, but he wasn't tiny either. Built like a tree, he could easily count as four fully grown men (He definitely ate like four). His arms were like tree trunks, and his chest was a wide as one. Standing well over six feet, he was a very intimidating person. But, on the contrary, his person was the exact opposite. He always made empty-threats, and never hurt any living thing if it could be helped. He was the kindest person that you could ever meet. His heart was open to everyone, and his feelings could be read as easily as an open book. Tieran was also a really good fighter.

"There we go!" he cried as he set down a glass filled to the brim with some of the finest wine. "Enjoy!" Tieran said as he prepared to leave.

"Uh, thanks, Tieran. Wait! Don't go yet. I want to talk to you." I said quickly.

"Of course, just give me a second. MATTHEW!" he yelled.

Running over to the table, Matthew stopped right before us, bent double over, panting, as he had to run downstairs. "Yes? What...is...it?" he managed to pant.

"I need you to take over for a bit. Enwit here needs to talk to me."

Blushing, I quickly looked away, and as Matthew was looking straight at me. "S-stop that!" I muttered quietly.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Enwit." Matthew said nodding his head. Looking just like his father in every way possible, Matthew had only one difference. He liked to make people uncomfortable. Laughing a mirthful laugh, Matthew walked away.

"Kids, there's no way to control them." Tieran said smiling. "Now, done to the reason you wanted to talk to me."

"Well..." I tried to start. Going beet red, I couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

Poking me in the ribs and getting a squeak out of me, Tieran said "Come on. You can tell me."

"Well, you see..."

-----------

"And that's why I came to see you."

"Hahaha! I see what you mean. Don't you worry. Just leave it to me! Ahem! Celeste! Come here!" Tieran bellowed loudly.

-----------

"Wha-what are you doing?" Enwit said in shocked tones.

"You'll fine out soon enough."

And with that, a small, jet black head was seen bobbing up and down in the crowds of people.

"I'm coming! I'm-ahhh!"

"Hey! Watch out!"

_Too late. _Tieran thought. _Well, at least he met her in an exciting way. _Chuckling to himself, he walked over and helped the two to their feet. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. I just fell hard, that's all." Enwit said, while rubbing his back.

"I'm fine too, as I fell on...What is your name?" Celeste asked, slightly embarrassed.

"My name is Enwit. May I ask yours?" Enwit asked with a kind courtesy.

"It's nice to meet you, Enwit. My name is Celeste. I just started working here last month."

"Now that you two had been introduced, I'll be on my way," Tieran laughed merrily, as he walked off, and disappeared into the crowd. Enwit, being just like every other guy, started checking out Celeste. Celeste was rather pretty. She was only 24 years of age. She had long, straight jet black hair that fell to about her waist and didn't have a single tangle in it. Since it was so long, she had it braided around her head in a cute, tight braid. There was also small cherry blossom in her hair. Celeste was both tall and thin, with small dainty feet. She was also lithe with long slender fingers. She had very full lips, a charming smile, and bright, sea blue eyes.

After a while of looking at each other awkwardly, Enwit finally decided to say something.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

"Oh, only a month. So far, I'm quite happy working here. How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life. When my parents moved to Roke Island, I ended up owning the house."'

"Really? And what house might that be?" Celeste asked.

"The one at the top of the hills," Enwit said, looking away.

"I can't believe that. The house is so big," Celeste replied amazed.

"It is. It tends to get very lonely there when Jeeves, my house keeper, isn't there."

"I can imagine," Celeste replied agreeing with Enwit.

"Listen, I'm having dinner with my friends Jeeves, Tieran, his wife Tia, and their son Matthew. So, why don't you join us?" Enwit asked shyly.

"Sure. I'd love to come," Celeste replied happily.

"It's settled then. See you at 6:00 o'clock sharp," Enwit said, bowing, as he left the inn.

-----------

It was 5:55pm, and Enwit was pacing around nervously. "How am I meant to tell her how I feel? We just met today, yet, I'm head over heels in love with her! What to do...what to do..."

"Master Enwit, can I get something for you?" Jeeves asked.

"No, no. I don't need anything really," Enwit answered. Quickly changing the subject, he asked "Is everything ready? Our friends should be here soon."

"Yes. Everything's ready. And there they are," Jeeves said as he turned to answer the door.

-------

My notes: Ah, I don't have time to add the bit between this, and the childhood of Jasper. You just need to make it up your self. Have fun with that. P

When the young happy couple had their child, they decided to name him 'Jasper'.

"So, that concluded this part of the lesson. Turn to page 245 in your mythical creature's book. Yes, that the right book. Today we will learn about the sea beast 'Hydra'."

_This is Mr. Frits. He is a friend of my father's father. Like my grandfather, Mr. Frits is 56. He is very nice, but most of the time, he drones on and on and on about nonsense that isn't even related to my lessons! He looks like everyone else in this isle. Like them, he has dark reddish brown skin and dark brown hair. He is taller that my father, but then again, most people are. I'm different than most people because of my hair colour. Unlike most people, I have dark, jet black hair just like my mother. Only being 6 years of age, people say that I am very advanced for my youth. I have classes with Mr. Frits five times a week. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday are the days that I have history, language and grammar classes with Mr. Frits. They are 1 hour long each. On Tuesday and Saturday, I have political and geographical classes with my father's best friend, Mr. Tieran for an hour and a half each class. Mr. Tieran is very kind and interesting. He also likes to teach in a fun way. He draws well descriptive pictures and brings in some of his personally items. Once, he showed me his wedding ring. It was made from a metal from long ago, and it doesn't even have a name anymore. He likes to call it "Suidron" which means everlasting in the language of the wizards. He showed me a stone tablet once, and it had runes of it and-- _

"JASPER! Come back to down Earthsea, why don't you?"

"Huh? Oh...please accept my deepest, most sincere apologies Mr. Frits." I said standing and bowing deeply to Mr. Frits. "Could you repeat what you said?"

Sighing, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, Mr. Frits repeated his order "Turn to page 245 in your mythical creature's book. Now, read it out-loud."

"Certainly. Thank-you for repeating the question Mr. Frits" _If I don't thank him for every time that he has to repeat the question, Mr. Frits will get incredibly mad at me, and then not only give me extra work to do, but he will also take his cane, and whack it across my hand. I still have some bruises on my hand. My father has asked Mr. Frits to_ _stop, but his father has told him that you can't change the ways of an old man. I hope that my father and mother will get back soon. They should be back by the end of the week, but they always take longer because my father's job is very important. I mean, staying with Mr. Tieran is nice and all, but I really do miss my parents._

Clearing my throat, I started to read out loud from the book. "Hydra (Hi-dra). A sea beast said to exist only in children's stories. In the recent 250 years though, the high wizards have proven that the Hydra did indeed exist. This sea creature is said to usually have eight heads, with two blood red eyes on each head. They have fangs like a snake, and their front fangs can get up to 28" each. Considering that they have four front teeth, two on top, and two on the bottom, they are both lethal and violent creatures. They also have two more rows in their mouth, with each fang getting up to 22", and then they finally have four more teeth, each getting up to 16" in length. Note that they **_usually _**have eight heads. The reason is that once the head is severed from the neck, from the gaping hole, two more heads arise. If severed correctly though, then the Hydra is incapable of respawning more heads. The hydra's body is truly a magnificent thing. Composed of four strong legs, with the claws of a dragon at the end of each foot, and a dragon's tail tipped with spikes running all along it, the back and the neck, this creature is truly a marvelous specimen. It varies in its colours. Most of the time it is sapphire blue, but with the odd chance, it may be green, black and red.

"Anther thing to look out for is its breath. If breathed, the breath will kill you in a very slow painful death. The Hydra also has ability. When killed, and if its killer doesn't know, then it will kill you with its toxicicating miasma. The blood, once mixed with the air, no matter how dank, clean, fresh, or pungent, will create an evil mist that when breathed, will kill you almost instantly because it will go straight to you lungs, and while burning holes in them, will also continue through the rest of your body. The Hydra also has many ways to kill its prey, let it be the hunter, or the hunted. One of the ways is—"

"You can stop now." Mr. Frits interrupted. "Skip ahead to the next section. The passage about Elfarran, if you please."

Taking a deep breath, then a drink of water, I nodded twice, turned various pages, and then began to read again: "One of the most stunning things about the Hydra s its link to Elfarran...' Huh? I can't read any more. The words are too faded to read."

"That's ok." Mr. Frits replied. "Just go to the end of the passage and read it, ok? That's the important stuff anyways."

"Ummm...Of course." With a deep intake of breath, I began to read once again. "--sacrifice, or else it wouldn't be satisfied, and it would sink Soléa. Elfarran, wanting nothing more than the safety of her home, agreed to go and be the sacrifice for the Hydra. Not knowing that the Hydra planned to go back on its word, Elfarran took a ship out to the creatures' lair. There, Hydra not only destroyed her boat and all of the people on it, but it went and sunk Soléa anyways. Elfarran died in vain, but some survivors claimed to say that she didn't mind because for the first time in her life, she not only felt fear as she as plunged to the bottom of the cold, dark sea, with her life's breath leaving her body, to leave her in a peaceful, undisturbed eternal sleep, but she was finally left alone and not chased by the people who loved her so.' That's all that's there. I--I didn't know that she died like that. I've been told the she was killed by her own people, not the Hydra. It's so, so terrible that the Hydra killed her and her people." Furrowing my brow, I then said "Then the Hydra sunk Soléa?"

Nodding gravely, Mr. Frits managed to say "Yes. The Hydra is the only creature that can go back on its word without a feeling of remorse. It's a terrible creature, Jasper. Pray that you and your father never meet one while on the sea. If you do, then you are mostly likely doomed to death. Now, now. Don't look at me like that. From recent research, it has be show that there is only one left. But sadly, its whereabouts' remain unknown. Now, I have something for you." Taking out a small box from his many pockets, Mr. Frits handed it to me. "Go on. Nothing's going to jump out of it and eat you."

"A--All right. Thank you very much for this pleasant gift Mr. Frits." Opening the box, I found that there was a small gem on a chain. The gem was the size of a small pebble, and it was constantly changing colours, just like my father's gem on his staff. The chain was made out a thin silver strand, with a tiny, delicate golden clasp. "This is extraordinary! But the thing is", I sighed sadly, I'm not sure what it is..."

Surprisingly, I saw a look on Mr. Frits's face that I knew that I would never see again in my life. His face showed the lines of his old age, and his eyes seemed to gleam and spark with his old youth. His smile was one that still shocks me when I think about it. He showed complete compassion and caring that I thought that he was incapable of. 'I'm getting old Jasper. I'm not going to be around forever. I need to entrust this to you because not only in your grand-father my friend, but I trust you Jasper. You see, this pendant protects people from things at sea and land. The stone is an everstone. Since I don't have time to get you to read it, I will tell you. This stone is very rare. It is found in open sea. Yes, yes, I know that this sounds very unbelievable, but you must believe me Jasper. There a few people who are brave enough to go out that far. Your grand-father and I are some of those few people who dared to go out that far. We nearly died, but it was worth it. We were nearly ready to turn around, when we saw a glittering in the water. Rowing the boat near it, we found a giant fish, and on it were these gems. It seemed to say "Take these gems. You can be trusted with them'. So we took them, and before we could give our thanks to the fish, it disappeared. Strange, but it really happened. So, you now know its value. You father has the other gem in his staff, as you have seen, because he goes out o sea so often. Jasper, I've thought you all I know. You have learned far faster than any other child I have taught. Always asking 'why' and 'tell me more', you have proved your self to be incredibly advanced. You even speak better than most people my age. Now go, and never, I say never, take off that pendant. If you lose, you don't even want to think about what will happen to you!" Mr. Frits' face now returned back to his normal, annoyed face. "Now scoot! Get going, before I change my mind!"

Hiding my smile, I put my books away, and before leaving, I stopped in front of Mr. Frits, and then gave him a hug. Ignoring his cries of protest, I said "Thank you so much for everything Mr. Frits. I won't ever forget this. I know that you see my grand-father soon, so please give him my regards. Good-bye." With that, I turned on my heel, and walked with a sophisticated air. _Well, **that **isn't something that one expects to see everyday. This was a very pleasant gift that Mr. Frits gave me. I must look its' history some more. _I thought as I pulled the pendant over my head, and tucked it into my shirt.

As I walked through town, like I usually did after my classes with Mr. Frits, It suddenly occurred to me. Mr. Frits' isn't teaching me anymore! I'm done with history, grammar and language! Well! This gives me so much more time to study and enjoy my self, and once my parents are home, I will have more time with them. This is great.My father will finally have time to tell me about his journeys. My mother will also be able to spend time with me too. She never did finish that story she started to tell me before she left. Oh well, now she'll have time to finish it.

"Huh? What is that?" I thought as I walked down the stone path. "It is some kind of show?" Starting to run, I found that it was indeed a show. A magic show to be exact. "Well, this seems interesting. I think that I'll stop and watch for bit."

"Come one. Come all! Come and watch the Great Alvord perform marvelous illusions!!" Cried the voice of Mr. Tieran. "Come--Oh! Hello Jasper! How are you? How about you stay and watch the show?"

Startled by the sudden acknowledgement from Mr. Tieran, I meekly replied in a voice no higher than a whisper "I'm fine, thank-you. I've finished my classes with Mr. Frits, and sure, I'd love to stay and watch the show."

"Great! I'll get you a front row seat!" Boomed Mr. Tieran loud happy voice.

Now that I was seated comfortably, I watched the show with mild interest. It wasn't that great, I mean, all the wizard did was make things disappear, and reappear, and change their shape, like a rock to a small golden tree. I thought about leaving when he suddenly said "_Alk alibi courp tiska meirf excawort_!" As he did so, the weather suddenly changed, ad the warm sunny day, suddenly became dark, chill and windy. Considering that it was the middle of summer, I was very startled to see the change of weather. The wizard then said a few words that I couldn't hear, and then the weather returned to normal. A silence then followed, and that was soon replaced be a huge, loud roar that seemed to rip from the crown, then it was followed by the grand applause that the wizard seemed to want to hear. Bowing deeply, he said in a rich, charming voice:

"Thank you. Thank you. It was my greatest pleasure to serve to your appeal. Come and watch my next show at sun down! If you thought that this was great, well, tonight's show will be so much better, that this show will look dim and boring!!" Bowing again, he left the stage by walking behind a curtain.

_That was great! How did he do that? Every other trick was visible to my eyes, but that last one didn't make any sense to me at all! _I thought as I walked over to the curtain. Taking a deep breath, I said "Mr. Alvord? May I come in?"

"Of course! Now, now! Watch the curtain. Their, that's right. Here sit down." Answered the wizard as I entered the tent.

Looking around, I noted that the curtains were purple, with gold stars, with red circles. They were sewn with the finest silk, and smelt of the finest mints. There were a few books here and there, but then again, what can be expected of wizard's since they need to review their spell often, or else they will forget the complex words, and mess the spells up when they try to cast them. There were also four wooden chairs engraved with what seemed to be fish. There was also a wooden table with the same designs as the chairs. "Well, you see, your show was rather, well how shall I put it? Fascinating! The last act confused me though. Just how did you change the weather though?"

Laughing, The wizard Alvord said "Magic. Only wizards can aspire to doing that."

Felling silly, I replied "Oh. I didn't know that." Almost absent mindedly, I pulled a small silver coin. It had the head of a Hydra on it. Placing it on my knuckles, I made it dance all along my hand. It jumped, and spun, and twirled and whirled on my hand. I made it go in and out of my fingers, and get it in my other hand with out the watcher realizing it.

"Amazing! I've never seen anyone in all of my travels who is able to do that. Simply outstanding for one your age.

"Huh?" Startled by the sudden noise, I dropped the coin, and it rolled to the floor, stopping at Mr. Alvord's feet. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" I cried as I rose to my feet. "Please, accept my apologies!" I said as I bowed deeply to the wizard.

"It's ok, it's ok. People make mistakes, and there's nothing wrong with dropping a coin. Here you go. Now, I must prepare for my next show, so run along now, Jasper. Now, don't look at me like that! Mr. Tieran told me your name. Good-bye"

"Ok. Bye Mr. Alvord." As I left, a sudden thought occurred to me. Feeling confident, I left, and walked out of the building, and toward the edge of the hill. "Well, it's worth a shot..." I mumbled to myself as I recalled the words that Mr. Alvord spoke during his show. Taking a deep breath of air, I softly spoke "_Alk alibi courp tiska meirf excawort!" _Now, I didn't expect to see any thing happen, but it did. The weather started to change, and it became just as dark and cold as it did during the show. Raising an eyebrow, I said to my self in complete amazement and awe

"Wow. I didn't expect that to work! Awesome! This is great! Yeah!" For one of those few times in my life, I actually acted like any other 8 year old, who would jump around and laugh, just like I did just now. You see, I'm very disciplined, because when Mr. Frits first started to teach me, I was like any other 5 year old, crazy, hyper, and loud. He soon fixed that, so I only act my age when I'm alone. At least, I thought that I was alone.

"Do you know how to fix this Jasper?" said a familiar voice. "Well?"

"What? Oh! Mr. Alvord! I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to work!" I cried. Then acting like I usually did I said more calmly "What can I do to fix it?"

"Easy. You say the spell backwards." Alvord replied. Raising an eyebrow, he said "Well, are you going to fix it?"

"Wha--Oh. Yes! Of course. '_Trowacxe friem aksit pruoc ibila kla!"_" There! Did it work? Oh! It did!" I cried out astonished.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. I never thought that one your age could not only say the spell right, but also get it to work! You must become a wizard Jasper. It's dangerous if you don't. Listen. I met your parents before I came here. They are coming home today. Let's go to the dock to meet them, ok?"

"Oh. Yes, sure Mr. Alvord. Let's go." I replied happily. "I'm glad that they are coming home early. I've missed them a lot. They're been gone for almost a month now." I then sighed.

"Well, it's no wonder that you miss them. You're only eight, and they are you parents. You act very grown up. Now then, let's go."

So, we went to the docks. Sure enough, Mr. Tieran was there, waiting for my parents. Scratching his head, he answered "Yeah, sorry about that, Jasper. They told me not to tell you, because they wanted to surprise you. Oh! Look! There's their ship now!" Tieran pointed.

Nodding, I yelled "Mother! Father! Look! Over here! It's me, Jasper!"

Sure enough, they heard me.

Waving, both of my parents waved back and my father called out to me "Jasper! It's great to see you!"

My mother also called out "You're been good, right Jasper?"

After getting off the ship, I ran to my parents, and first bowing in respect, I then hugged both of them. "I'm so glad to see you both!" I cried out. "How did you job go?"

"Don't worry Jasper," my father laughed "It went well. Now, we saw a storm. Did something happen?"

"Well...you see..." I started to say sparsely as I pushed away from my parents and stood before them, "I conjured up that storm. Well, let me tell you the story from the start."

"And I'll help too, so as not to leave out any details" Alvord said swiftly.

So, we told the story, one at a time. I told my parents who Mr. Frits no longer needed to teach me, and then Mr. Alvord told them of his show, and how I said the words that he said during his show. Mr. Alvord also told them of his idea to send me Roke Island. As I thought, my father agreed to the idea, as did my mother. Now, my mother was no wizard, but my father was. I've known this since I could both walk and talk. I found out when my father simply told me.

"So, are you sure that you want to go to Roke? If you do, well, I won't stop you, but it will be a while before you get to see us again. I'm going to Roke in 6 months, so that's when you get to see us next. That's far off from now, so are you sure Jasper?" My father asked in his smooth voice.

"If it's what you want, then we'll let you go, Jasper." My mother added.

"Yes. I'm sure. I know that I'll miss both of you so much, but if what Mr. Alvord said is true, than if I don't learn, then my magic will destroy me when I'm older. I wish to learn, just as you did father." I answered in a confident, solid tone.

'Well, it's settled than." My father responded to my answer in a quiet tone. "I need to tell you your true name. Every one has one, and it's time that you learn yours. Come. Walk with me. "

"Yes father." Turning, I followed my father with a quick trot, since six of my steps made up for two of his.

We walked until my father was sure that the coast was clear, and that no one was near. We still walked a little further. We stopped at the place where my father proposed to my mother. This was the most beautiful place in Havnor, excluding our house. Flowers of all kinds grew here. Every single colour of flower was visible. It smelt very nice here. One could stand here for hours on end, and forget everything about the world, lost in thought form the fragrance of the flowers. I understood almost instantly why my father proposed to my mother here. It made the perfect place. I'm told that they also got married here, too.

"Jasper." My father whispered.

Turning to face my father, I noticed that his expression was different than usual. It was softer than normal. There was not a trace of age on his face. I believe that he looked like he did when he was 25 years old. "Yes?" I said quietly, for I was afraid to disturb the peaceful nature of the area.

"Jasper, I hope that you know that you can't trust anyone with your true name, spare you wife for when you get married one day. Do I have you word that you won't tell anyone? Remember, if you did, well, someone might try to use your name against you, as name is the bond to your magic." My father whispered so quietly, that I had to lean in close to hear him.

Slowly I answered him, "You can trust me father. I know my true name's value, and I swear to never reveal it to any one, save the person I marry."

Whispering ever so quietly, my father said, "Ok. Jasper, your true name is...Illus. In the old speech, it means illusionist and trickster. Quite like you, I must say. When you were younger, that was all you did. Silly tricks, that not even I could grasp the meaning of. You also liked to trick people into doing things for you." My father was smiling now. "I wish you luck Jasper."

"Thank you Father. I won't forget my true name...Illus" I whispered. "What a great name."

The boat ride was very smooth to Roke. It took a week to get there. Roke wasn't what I expected it to be. It was so much bigger than my little home island. The town was packed tight, just like my books at home, in their bookshelf. The amount of people also startled me. There were packs of them, unlike my little isle of 95 inhabitants. Merchants were trying to get every passer by to buy their things. Their stands consisted of many things: Polished painted rocks that looked like animals, jewelry, pots--_ Made by my mothers' own hand, I smirked to myself. She was always a great artist and she just loved to paint_, yarns of all colours, and many kinds of food. Looking at it made my stomach rumble. _Soon._ I thought _Soon I'll get something to eat. I'm sure that they will feed me at the school. _Walking, I soon found the building that was the school. _Indeed. This place looks just how my father described it to be. A huge building, near a corner, with a little door. _"Well." I breathed, "This wasn't what I expected it to be. It's so...so...so plain compared to my house. But enough of that!" I then cried "If I keep this act up, not only will I annoy everyone who is teaching here, but I will be gone before the week is up!"

Chin up, back straight, I walked confidently to the door. _Not so hard_! I thought to my self_ Easy. I can do it Opps...A little too overconfident... again. Remember, smooth and composed...smooth and composed._

Walking up the door, I was about to knock, when I heard a voice: "This is the school. I am its doorkeeper. Enter if you can." Turning, I saw a little old man standing in the doorway. "Oh. I'm sorry, sir." Bowing, like I usually did, I look the man over. He was tall, yet short. His eyes, too, were young, yet old. His hair was thinning too. He seemed to have a limp, but he didn't seem to mind. My usual politeness came out before I even had a chance to stop and rethink what came out of my mouth. "Could I get you a chair, sir? I saw one on my way up to the school."

Sighing a happy, content sigh, the old man said "Such kindness. I haven't been talked to like that by one your age in years! I'm fine, but if you insist, then by all means, yes of course!"

"Sure! I'll be right back sir." Running back down the hill, I picked up that chair by the fountain, and then I ran back up the hill. "Here. We are!" Placing the chair by the supposed 'doorkeepers' feet, I took a step back. "There. Does this help that leg of yours?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Thank you. For you kindness, I will tell you how to enter the school. You must tell me your true name." The doorkeeper replied with a polite wave of his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I know you now. You're Enwit's son. Your father was a lot like you as a child." Smiling, the doorkeeper took his seat.

Hesitantly and uncomfortably, I said "Frankly, I trust you. My true name is 'Illus", but please, call me Jasper." Bowing, I walked forward, but not before hearing the doorkeeper say to himself, "Of course. Good luck Jasper."

Once inside the building, I was greeted by none other than the Archmage Nemmerle himself. "Greetings, Jasper." He said to me smiling. "Come, walk with me. I'll show you around. Don't worry, you don't need to tell about yourself, or explain why you wish to come here. Your father sent me a letter by magic, so I know all about you. Now, let's go!" Walking briskly, I followed the Archmage. He first showed me all of the long corridors (These made me feel quite at home), then he showed me the 'Rooms of the Shelves", which, as its name states, a room full books and stone tablets with runes on it. "A spell for conjuring up a storm" I read out loud from one of the stone tablets as we walked by the room. In doing so, I got praised by the Archmage. "Very good. This will forward your studies quite a bit. Not many your age can read runes." he said proudly. We then walked by the great Hearth Hall (This was the place where we gather on festivals), and we went upstairs to all of the towers and the small rooms where we slept. My room was in the West tower, and it had a window which overlooked the town plaza. Other than that, the room wasn't very exciting. It wasn't furnished at all, unless you counted the medium sized straw filled mattress.

"Well, know you know every room here. It will take some getting used to, but you'll mostly likely get to know your way around since you've lived in such a big house." The Archmage said to me as we entered the room where we eat. "I'll see you around, then, Jasper." And with that, the Archmage left just as quickly as he came. "Uh...good-bye?" I said baffled. Walking to stand in line to get my food (Remember, I'm still hungry), I noticed that someone was going to slip on a puddle. "Hey! Look out! You're going to—"Too late. Watching helplessly, I saw that the youth's feet seemed to slide out from beneath him. He fell on his back with a loud thud, and lay there for a few moments. I quickly went to his side. "You ok?" I asked in a voice tinted with concern. "Here. Let me help you up." After a brief struggle, I had the youth on his feet. Expelling a deep breath, I said "There. You ok now?"

"Yes. Thanks." Dusting himself, off, he added, "Name's Vetch. Thanks again. Heh...I heard your warning a little too late."

Nodding, I replied, "Well, I noticed it a little too late. And I am Jasper, Enwit's son of the Domain of Eolg on Havnor isle. It is my deepest pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"You to." Vetch replied back. Looking at each other, we burst into a fit of laughter, since it _was _a very funny incident after all.

So, three years passed, and Vetch and I became not only good friends, but very close, trusting each other with just about everything (With the exception of our true names). I was at the top of my class, until one day, a young boy came to our school. As my duty, I waited by the archways for the youth. He walked into the courtyard, looking confused and lost. I waited a bit to build up some tension, then after a few more moments, I decided to step out of the shadows of the archway. Bowing my head, I said "I am called Jasper, Enwit's son of the Domain of Eolg on Havnor isle. I am at your service today, to show you about the Great House and answer your questions as I can. How shall I call you 'Sir'?" emphasizing the word 'Sir', I noted that the youth was taken aback, as it was plainly obvious that he had never been called 'Sir' before.

"Sparrowhawk, they call me." He replied sullenly.

_Well,_ I thought, _bad grammar, sullen expression, poorly dressed, I'd saw that he was from a mountain village. How annoying. _Smiling ever so slightly, I waited to see if he would say anything else. Since he said nothing else, I straightened my back, and turned to the side a little. Smoothing out some lines in my grey cloak, and wiping off a little smudge from my silver clasp, I motioned for 'Sparrowhawk' to follow me. Stopping only to give him the proper clothing, I said after he put it on, "There. Now you are one of us."

Sparrowhawk then replied again in that sullen tone, "Do cloths make the mage?"

"No" I answered in nonchalantly, "Though I have heard that manners make the man.--Where now?" I noted how he looked sullen still. _Is there no way to lighten his mood? _I thought miserably._ He can be that way, for now. Starting tomorrow, I for one, will prove superior._

Taking him though the building, just as Archmage Nemmerle did for me three years ago. Once at the living quarters, I said "We live very plain here, but I expect that you won't mind that."

"I'm used to it," he replied, "I suppose that you weren't, when you first came.

_You have just made me dislike you even more, Sparrowhawk you know nothing of me!. _"Come this way." I replied, biting back my sharp words.

We went on like this for a while, until one night, when the Lord and Lady of O were our guests. Sparrowhawk sat down beside Vetch, with a furry animal in his hood. "They say Gontish wizards often keep familiars," I called from the other side of Vetch, "Our Lord Nemmerle has his raven, and songs say the Red Mage of Ark led a wild boar on a gold chain. But I never heard of any sorcerer keeping a rat in his hood!" This caused everyone to laugh, even Sparrowhawk. But, I could tell that it annoyed him. Listening to the Master Chanter, I got up, and went to where the Lady of O was sitting. "You are truly beautiful, like a single rose in the midst of a thorn bush." Nodding to the Masters who sat at the table, I said to them "Allow me to perform a simple illusion for the Lady of O. Nodding their consent, I began to work my illusion. I made a white tree sprout out of the ground. Its branches touched the roof beams, and on every branch, a golden apple. The apples shone, for I conjured up a Year-Tree. The apples changing from a brilliant gold went to radiant silver, then dropping as crystals, and letting off a sweet fragrance. Letting to illusion fade, I got a roaring applause. Crying out in pleasure, the Lady of O said in a sweet, child like voice, to her stern old husband, "Come with us, live with us in O-tokne--can he not come my husband?

I replied in a charming, lulling tone "When I have learned skills worthy of my Masters here, then I will gladly come, and serve you ever gladly. Getting another applause, I bowed deeply, and then sat back down. Receiving a penetrating stare from Sparrowhawk, I merely shrugged.

"What is it you want, then, Jasper? Hmm? To match power for power? Very well. I will summon up a spirit from the dead."

"You will not." I cried, looking straight at him, rage suddenly flaming out over my disdain. "You brag and brag—"

"By my name, I will do it!" Sparrowhawk then cried.

_That's not possible! I thought. No one can do that! Not even I have been able to call up enough power to do that! No! He can't! It won't work! It won't! _My voice then shook with not only anger, but fear as well, "Call who you like! None will listen to you."

"I will call Elfarran, then. You need not fear a woman Jasper," Sparrowhawk replied back, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"She died over a thousand years ago! Her bones lie at the bottom of the Sea of éa, and maybe she didn't even exist!

"Elfarran! I call you! Come to me! _Elfarran_---...!

Waking with a start, I was momentarily confused and frightened, but then I remembered where I was. I was at the Court of O, and I have been here since the summer of that horrid incident on the hills of Roke. Even thought I disliked Sparrowhawk, I still feel partially responsible for that incident. It could have been averted if I didn't force Sparrowhawk to try and compete against me. I had to leave, since it didn't have the heart to face him again after that. Even thought were rivals, it was a friendly rivalry. We were pushing each other to our limits, and by doing so, caused us to be even better than we could have hoped to achieve. But, it seems that Sparrowhawks' arrogance and ignorance led to his undoing. We went a little overboard, and look what it caused! I will mostly likely be haunted by this for the rest of my life, but that is a thing of the past! I must move on!

Pulling apart the curtians, I was dazed by the light of the morning sun, but my eyes quickly adjusted to it. Gazing out at the court, I noted how that grass was perfect, just like my home, and like home, not a single fourfoil weed was noticeable, and except for the patch that The Lady grew her own. The thought of home brought a pang of pain to my heart. I hadn't seen my parents since I went to Roke, 11 years ago. _Has it really been 11 years? _I thought. Sighing, I said "I should send them letter. Mother will be very upset with me. I was so caught up in my work and studies that I forgot all about them! That was incredible rude of me!" Spending some time, I wrote a 250 page letter to my parents, and used magic to send it to them. "Well, now that that's over with, I must go to the Lady. I need to go over the plans of my show with her."

Pulling on a pair of plain, black pants, a white cotton shirt, and then my night-blue cloak that had silver runes of protection sewn on its hood and sleeves, I walked to my desk. Opening the drawer with a key that hung from my neck, I took out a small, silver box. Putting my fey in the lock, and saying a spell of command, "Ivistsir", I turned the small key in its keyhole. Had I done so without saying the spell, then the box wouldn't of opened. Smiling, I drew out pendant with the chain made out a thin silver strand, with the tiny, delicate golden clasp, with the everstone that hung from it. _Mr. Frits would be happy to see that I kept his gift that he gave to me so long ago._ I thought grimly. Mr. Frits had died 6 years ago. Other than that, I hadn't had any contact with my parents. Picking up my staff, I headed for the door. I got my staff the summer that I left Roke, but everybody believed that I didn't get my staff. The new Archmage Gensher gave me my staff. I took the test for it. He told me that I earned it, and that was that. _Fair is fair. _I thought grimly.

After locking my door, I started to walk down the corridor. Stopping briefly, I picked up a hot bun; it was drown with fresh strawberry jam. Then picking off where I left off, I ate and walked to The Lady's quarters. I always ate my breakfast like this. Never did I have time to eat sitting down. I had a very busy life now. Everyday, The Lady went over her plans for the day with me, and then I escorted her for the day. She had a thing for me, so I had to always be near here. Stopping at here door, I finished the last of my bun, and then pulling out a soft cloth that I kept in one of the many hidden pockets in my robes, I wiped my mouth and hands. Folding it neatly, I put it away. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door.

"Enter" her voice replied. "Be sure to close it after you enter."

So, I went into her room, and closing the door, I turned to face her. Bowing deeply, I walked over to the table that the sat by. Taking my seat, and folding my hands neatly in my lap, I said in a pleasant voice "Good-morning Milady."

"Good morning Jasper." She answered back. Tell me, how are your plans coming? For tonight's show? Are they done yet?"

Smiling, I answered, "I have finished them, as you asked. I you wish, I could go over them with you now..."

"Yes. Wait. Don't. I want to be surprised with everyone else tonight." She answered happily, "You always did surprise me."

"Very well. Now, if I may excuse myself, I need to prepare."

Pacing back and forth, I nervously fixed my hair, and my cloak. I had change into a flame red cloak because it was all part of my act.

"Jasper?"

"What? Oh. Hello Sheba." _Sheba started to work here shortly after me. She didn't talk to many people, and I was one of those lucky few that she did talk to. Sheba was different than most people. Instead of having the copper colored skin like most, she was pale, like a smooth marble surface. She had bright, sea blue eyes, just like my mother. She also had blond hair that shone silver-blond in the sunlight._

"I-I just came to wish you luck, since it _is _your big night after all." Sheba stammered.

"Oh. Thanks Sheba." I said bowing.

"Yeah." She spoke softly. Walking up to me briskly, she gave me a hug, which caused me to flush a deep crimson that caused me to match my robes. "Good-luck." Flushing deeply, Sheba ran off into the other room. At that moment, I heard The Lady's voice. "And now, welcome Jasper, and his marvelous illusions! Taking a deep breath, I walked toward the doors.

As I entered the room, I cast a quick glance at Sheba. Our eyes met for a split second, before I continued to stand in the center with The Lady. Once there, I first bowed to The Lord of O, then the Lady of O, and then to the audience. The audience gave a loud applaud, followed by many loud cheers and claps. Quickly taking her seat, The Lady motioned for the crowd to be silent. Taking another deep breath, I pulled up my hood, and then slowly drew out a small, silver coin (The same coin from that fateful day). Balancing it on my hand, I caused it to dance along my knuckles. I made it jump up and down, and spin and twirl. I made the coin jump from one hand to the next. Saying a quick magical word that only I heard, I made the coin spin around my head. Suddenly, there were six coins. They danced around my head. They went in horizontal circles, and vertical circles. I motioned to Sheba as I did this. Walking over, she stopped in front of me. I then mad the coins dance around her head.

"Take one for keeps sakes" I said for everyone to hear. Catching on, Sheba tried to get one, but her hand went right through the coins. I then had the real coin in my hand. Holding it out to her, I said, "Here. Your payment. May it burn a whole in you pocket." Taking it, she looked at it suspiciously, and then let out a yelp, but not of pain, but from astonishment because at that moment, the coin burst into flames. Dropping it, the fire went out, and bending down to pick it up, she noticed that it was gone. Reaching out a hand, I pulled it out from behind her ear. Bowing, the audience gave us a round of an applause. For the rest of the show, I conjured up some tiny, winged boats and doves, and sent them to fly around the room. I also caused a dragon to appear at the window, and breathe fire into the room. This caused people to cry out, but soon that returned to cheers, because at that moment, it turned into a bunch of tiny butterflies. And for the grand finale, I took a torch, and lighting my cloak on fire, I seemed to be totally consumed by the fire. Everyone cried out at this, but then I walked in through the front door, and then, I and calmly drank a glass of white wine to everyone's health. Bowing, I took a seat. The audience went wild. They cheered until their voices were horse, and clapped until they thought that their hands would fall off. It was truly a wonderful night for everyone, as this was the best show ever presented.

Later that night, after I managed to escape, I went to look for Sheba. She had left after my act, as she had to clean the rooms, and make the beds. Entering my room, I found hr there. She had just finished making my bed. Rising, she turned to look at me. Running up to her, I embrace her in a tight hug. "You did so well tonight! You didn't even rehearse, and I didn't even tell you about it!" I cried excitedly, "Good job, Sheba! Brilliant! Outstanding!"

"I-I-I-I din't-didn't ev-even d-do that muc-much. Wh-Why are you congra-con-congrating me so much?" Sheba stammered. "I-"

But she didn't even get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, I pulled her even closer, and kissed her passionately. Turning crimson, Sheba didn't even try to push away. I kissed her a few more times, before I finally pulled away. Pushing her hair out of her face, I looked her in the eyes. She was a very dark shade of crimson now. "Enwit..." She breathed.

Suddenly I realized something. I was in love with Sheba! "Sheba. I-'I'm sorry about that. I-"

"Shhhhh..."She said gently. "Don't stop."

Before I though about what I was doing, I pulled her close again. Sheba rested her head on my chest. Kissing her head, I let out a happy sigh.

That morning, both Sheba and I were summoned before The Lord and the Lady. You could imagine our fear. But when we got there, we were told about sightings of the Hydra roaming about nearby, and wanted me and Sheba to take care of it.

"But why us?" I asked "Aren't there more powerful wizards around?"

"No." The Lady answered. "There aren't any who could. Besides William Frits, no one knows as much about them as you. I know that you have studied them with Frits. Please...you must do it. Not only for us, but for everyone. Please." The Lady begged.

"Very well. But on one condition." I asked.

"Yes? What do you ask of us?" The Lady asked confused.

"I ask that..." I asked sparsely, "If we succeed, that you would allow both me and Sheba go and live on Havnor isle."

Momentarily taken aback, the Lady thought for a second. If she were to refuse, then she would seem cold and uncommitted to her husband, which she was, but if she agreed, and then she would never see Jasper again. "Very well" she answered reluctantly, giving Sheba a quick, jealous glance. "Now go! Quickly!"

So, we left for the Hydra's lair within the hour. It was close, only a day's sail. It resided in a small cove. Armed with my father's staff, and my Master Frits' everstone, I was ready for the upcoming battle. Sheba was armed with an elkwood bow and silver arrows. She was also armed with quite a few magical spells. Sheba was a small exception in the ways of magic. She wasn't considered 'weak'. Able to use the special spell called 'flare', she was deadly. We spent the day studying and practicing our spells. The only time that I take to Sheba was when I explained to her everything that I knew about the Hydra. Armed with this knowledge, she seemed a little calmer. Slowly, we came upon the cove. It reeked of decay and death, and there were bones floating in the water. An evil green misty substance floated in the air. Alarmed, I casted a protection spell. It allowed us to breathe the miasma without dieing. "Ready?" I asked Sheba.

"Ready" She nodded back.

Slowly, the water parted. We saw nothing at first, but then eight huge reptilian heads came out of the water. A huge dragon like body came out with it. Four muscular legs pumped out of the water. To be even more annoying, the Hydra was able to walk on water. Taking a deep breath, I nodded to Sheba. Nodding back, she started to concentrate. Recalling a spell to memory, Sheba began to practice the difficult words in her head. Mess them up and you will either die, or harm yourself horribly, leaving you wishing that you did die. Picking up Sheba's bow, I chanted some words, and then the tip of the thin, silver arrow lit up. If I drew it at the correct time, then I would be able to maybe, just maybe kill the Hydra. We had one chance. Casting a quick glance a Sheba, I waited. Soon, our eyes met, and I knew that she was ready. It was then the Hydra attacked. Lightening quick, the Hydra sent all eight of its heads at once to attack our boat. A fatal move for those who hadn't read about a Hydra, but since I was well educated about the Hydra, I knew that this attack method could and would give us our chance to attack. Thankful for Mr. Frits' lessons, I started to recall a spell to mind. A spell of bounding came to my mind. _"Alckr alivistu tipas/wistr oftid exracta"_ It actually worked! All of the heads were bound to the boat. But sadly, not for long. The Hydras also have a very high magic resistance, causing any spells cast against it to be close to useless. If we didn't hurry up, then the Hydra sink our ship, and then it would kill us!

"Now Sheba, now!" I cried.

Running up the Hydras' neck, with Sheba at my heel, we made it to the base of the necks. Drawing my arrow, I aimed directly from its heart. Sheba, following my lead again, placed her hands out, thumb to thumb, and began her chant_ "nah htrem nah kloih nan klam htreih hton!" _

Drawing a silver tipped arrow, Sheba and I were in complete unity, and my arrow and her Flare spell went straight to the Hydra's heart. Target hit, the Hydra gave a shriek of pain, and then began to disappear. "Not only have we rid the world of an evil creature, but princess Elfarran and her people are avenged. Sheba, let's go back, and give our report." Throwing her arms around my neck, Sheba cried out in joy.


End file.
